<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Those Eyes by writingsfromafangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699511">Those Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsfromafangirl/pseuds/writingsfromafangirl'>writingsfromafangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Marriage, Married Life, Mentioned Grogu | Baby Yoda, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft Din Djarin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsfromafangirl/pseuds/writingsfromafangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little, sweet night pillow talk with Din about how much you love him and his dreamy eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; Reader, Din Djarin &amp; You, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Those Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little short and sweet thing! Based off the prompt: "person a: ‘You know, I really like your eyes.’"<br/><br/>tbh I got really weird with the description of eyes. I’ve had to read a lot of medieval writing lately for class and their overuse of commas and ridiculous phrases really have just been inspiring me (/joke). Also yes this is a short thing I was mainly using it to exercise my writing muscles because I haven’t written anything new in a while but I am pretty pleased with how it came out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting to lay and stare up at Din’s unmasked face felt like an absolute dream to you. </p>
<p>After a few years of constant wonder yet total respect for him, getting to watch him wander around or reside next to you helmet-less felt so fake, so unbelievable. </p>
<p>When you two finally tied the knot and he let you receive all of him that first night married, it was nearly overwhelming. He was as gorgeous and handsome as you always knew he would be. From the shaggy hair to the complimentary facial hair, you hadn’t only picked the kindest, most gentle man in the galaxy — you had picked the most beautiful.</p>
<p>Everything about Din just added up with one another but what you currently couldn’t keep your eyes off of as you two stared off at night was, well, his eyes. </p>
<p>You couldn’t help getting lost in them — as absolutely cheesy as it sounded — but they truly were just a pool of warmth to melt into. They were brown and rich. They had such history behind them going way deeper than when you two met. But they had such softness, such wonder, and patience swimming throughout. No matter how much you knew he had seen, Din still managed to keep this soft delight tucked away and it liked to come out through his eyes.</p>
<p>You were staring at them now, laying practically on one another in the sleeping quarters. The child was fast asleep in his spot. Din was watching the ceiling with an arm thrown around you, seemingly lost yet content in his thoughts as you continued watching him, memorizing every inch of your husband’s appearance. </p>
<p>Din, however, was not as oblivious to your gaze as you thought he was. Without taking his eyes off the ceiling, he asked, "Is there something wrong, <em>riduur</em>?"</p>
<p>You were startled by him acknowledging you. Normally you would’ve melted with glee as you took in him speaking his native tongue; however, now, you were flustered by his sudden question.</p>
<p>"N-No," you mumbled as your cheeks burned in embarrassment. You averted your gaze to your husband’s chest quickly, letting your fingers run over him mindlessly. </p>
<p>You felt him shake as he let out a low chuckle, watching you all nervous and squirmy. Din didn’t want to admit it out loud, but seeing you still get flustered over him after so much time together made his heart sing. </p>
<p>"You sure?" Din probed. His hand came on top of yours, halting your movement. "I think you were staring at me."</p>
<p>You shrugged, "I was just thinking." A beat. "Admiring, even."</p>
<p>"Admiring?" You could practically hear the smile on Din’s face as he spoke, ready to make you blush from a little teasing. You kept your gaze fixed on his hand that was intertwined with yours.</p>
<p>You nodded slowly, "I really like your eyes, Din."</p>
<p> "My- My eyes?" He clarified, his smile dropping, caught off guard by your explanation. You bit your lip, trying to stop the stupid giggle rising over his adorable shock. </p>
<p>Finally looking back up at him, you said, "Yeah, your eyes. They’re so kind."</p>
<p>He was staring at you intensely now but you didn’t dare break the contact. His grip on you got stronger as he tucked you closer into him. You could ever so subtly feel his heart pounding in his chest at your words. You didn’t want to tease, but who was the flustered one <em>now</em>?</p>
<p>"Really, <em>cyar’ika</em>?" Din’s voice was down to a whisper. Low, a tinge of seduction in his tone.</p>
<p>"Of course," you confirmed. "Your eyes are so soft and welcoming. They make me melt and just feel so… home. You’re home."</p>
<p>Din couldn’t help himself. The second you finished your explanation, he pulled in, connecting his lips with yours. Slightly surprised at first, it took a second to react but once you were in the flow, you let the kiss practically take you away. </p>
<p>When your hand came up to caress his cheek and his started making its way to your hips, you two knew you had to separate. As captivated and lovey-dovey as you were with one another, there were little ears around. </p>
<p>Breaking apart, you gave a quick peck on Din’s cheek before returning to your original cuddling positions. </p>
<p>"I love you," Din whispered. "Forever."</p>
<p>"Mmm," you hummed, scooting closer into him, still a little dazed from the lovely kiss. "I love you, too, <em>riduur</em>. I love all of you and those dreamy eyes."</p>
<p>Din let out another chuckle, "Well your <em>riduur</em> and his dreamy eyes are not going anywhere so you should get some sleep now."</p>
<p>You groaned and looked back up at your husband. "But what if I wanted to stare at you some more?"</p>
<p>He playfully rolled his eyes and gave you a peck on the lips, "Good night, <em>cyar’ika</em>."</p>
<p>"Good night, dreamy eyes."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><i>riduur</i> = partner, spouse, husband/wife<br/><i>cyar'ika</i> = darling, beloved, sweetheart</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>